


Sellotape Hearts

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopting, Alcohol, Angry Castiel, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Betting, Cuddling, Demons, Dreams, Drinking, Drunk Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hang over, Hunting, Injured Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jogging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Purgatory, Sam Winchester Gets a Haircut, Sober Dean Winchester, Thinking, Unsuccessful Hunt, djinn, drunk mistakes, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Commission Prompt:After Castiel's return from Purgatory he becomes fascinated with Sam's long hair and loves to touch it and play with it. Dean sees this happening one time too many and gets a bit jealous. Dean tricks Sam into getting drunk and losing a bet he makes with Dean, the penalty for which is allowing Dean to cut his hair short. Dean gets to work with the clippers and thinks the whole thing is funny. Sam is not amused when he sobers up and Castiel is angry when he sees Sam's new haircut.For more info, email me: brokencasbutt67@gmail.com





	1. Chapter 1

_When they’d gotten out of that God forsaken place, Dean had never been so relieved. It was worse than Hell. At least in Hell, he had an idea of where he was, and there was more than just the grey monotony of whatever the hell that place was. It wasn’t until after he’d come across the angel, bathing in a lake of murky grey water, that Dean learnt he was in purgatory, though the answer only raised many more questions for Dean about the location, and how in the holy fuck they ended up there. Dean had long lost track of time when they were there, somewhere in the blur of grey it all turned into one long moment in a lifetime. He, Castiel and Benny needed to escape, no matter what they would have to go through to get back to the life they were so used to living, as hunters and an angel for Castiel and Dean, and whatever it was that Benny did prior to being there. _

 

_ During their time there, Dean learnt that Benny  was a vampire , and while it was a force habit of Dean’s to want to kill the guy, losing an ally here would be a killer to the rag tag family that they had created while being  in the land of grey noth ing that was Purgatory . They all saw parts of each other that they usually kept hidden away, especially for Dean. Parts of himself t hat  he though t were long buried deep down in the darkest corners of his mind,  to remain unseen forever .  _

 

* * *

 

  
Shaking away the thoughts, Dean sighed and took a swig from the brown beer bottle in his hand. Sam was sat across the room, his own beer completely untouched. The taller man was well and truly focused in research, as per usual. It was nothing new, Dean would give Sam a beer and by the end of the night, Dean would be the one to drink the beer after he runs out of his own beers, Sam doesn’t even notice that the beer was in front of him to begin with, but also, doesn’t notice when Dean takes it. Or doesn’t care enough to comment on it. Dean’s alcoholism has been a topic of frequent heated arguments, and Sam doesn’t want to have any more of those arguments, especially after he went so long without having Dean by his side when Dean was in purgatory.

 

Dean casts his eyes towards the angel, who’s sat opposite Sam. Blue eyes are completely lost in a trance, staring at Sam’s hair, though Castiel being in day - dream land is nothing new, more often than not, Dean suspects that the angel has left his vessel, though today there’s one clear sign that the angel is still very much there. His hand is petting Sam’s hair as though Sam’s a dog  and his hair is a dog’s floppy ear . 

 

* * *

 

Jealousy is radiating from Dean in waves,  Sam could  _ feel _ it. Sam doesn’t entirely understand the cause of it, though he suspects that it’s something to do with the angel that has been playing with Sam’s hair for the better half of the past hour. Sam’s not adverse to it, he hasn’t felt human contact like this for years, even if the … thing that’s playing with Sam’s hair isn’t exactly human. 

 

Eventually Dean storms out of the room, beer in hand.   
“What’s wrong with Dean?” Castiel asks. Sam looks up and sees the blue eyed angel with a tilted head. Sam smiles slightly, the look is so adorable. It warms Sam’s  heart, something he can only describe as  patched together with sellotape.   
“ He uh…I don’t know. I guess he’s just going off to bed, I might soon” Sam said, looking to the clock on the wall.  _ 11.24pm _ . The thought of Sam going to bed seems to change the angel’s mood. The hand is withdrawn from Sam’s hair, and it feels like all of the warmth leaves Sam’s body.  
“Good night, Samuel” Castiel says, and leaves the room. Sam shakes his head, before finishing up the search for a potential hunt for the night.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Sam awoke at six am as usual. He changed into some running shorts, a tank top and a beanie hat, slipping into some running shoes. Walking towards the  pantry’s fridge , he found Castiel staring into the distance  in the library .   
“Mornin’ Cas” Sam  said, as he walked past.  
“Morning Samuel” Castiel responded, pulled out of the trance. Sam picked up a bottle of water, before walking to the door.   
“See you in about an hour” Sam said, before leaving the bunker. 

 

* * *

 

The constant pat of his feet against the concrete, grass or whatever surface he was jogging over, it gave Sam a good time to think. He didn’t usually over – think the situation he lives in. Living with Jess, he never thought he’d end up living with an angel and his brother, in an underground bunker that was previously owned by his grandfather, that he never even met. Though, that’s the minor aspects of his life. He never thought he’d go to hell, get addicted to demon blood or any of the other crazy stuff that’s happened to him  since he was 22. Occasionally, when Sam does have time to think about his past life while running, he thinks about Jess, and how different their lives could be. But then, Sam thinks more. About how the apple pie life that he so dreamed for turned out to be nothing like what he had anticipated. It was a lot more boring than he thought. Rejoining the hunting life not only gave variance to Sam’s life, but it introduced him to so many interesting people, including Castiel. 

 

The blue eyed, dark haired angel often fills Sam’s mind. Sam has always had questions about his sexuality. He likes guys, he likes girls. He doesn’t really care for gender, it’s the person that Sam’s more interested in. He likes intellectual conversations,  something that is incredibly difficult to find in a life that’s filled with nightmare worthy creatures, and people who left school before the age of 15 with no qualifications. Sam often finds himself day - dreaming about the angel. He feels like a teenager again, thinking about his crush for every waking hour. 

 

The angel often catches Sam’s eyes for the sheer intellect that the angel has. Sure, he’s seen everything and knows everything, but so  have both Gabriel and Chuck and the conversations that Sam has had with those beings? They’ve been the most boring conversations that Sam  has ever had, the conversation’s with those were like talking to Dean about the stuff that Sam learnt in Stanford . Maybe it’s just the different personalities that the angel’s have that leads to Castiel being the angel that catches Sam attention. Sam often imagines himself in a relationship with Castiel. 

 

He wonders what life would be like, would the angel be one for public displays of affection?  W ould Castiel like to cuddle and hold hands and all the things that Sam likes to do? Or would  Castiel hate that? Would he only want sex? An innumerable amount of questions fill Sam’s mind when he thinks about Castiel and they lead to Sam just clearing  his head completely. It’s something that has begun to happen more and more frequent in recent months, and Sam’s not sure what to think. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt was nowhere near as successful as they had planned for it to be. It should’ve been, it was only a couple of demons, but given everything that they’d been through in recent months, it seemed to easy. Sam had pretty much taken them all on, Dean had gone down a different path with Castiel, leaving him alone. Sam killed all of the demons that he saw as habit, it doesn’t require a second thought for Sam.

Sam’s waiting by the car when Dean is practically dragged out by Castiel. The older Winchester brother has a _huge_ wound on his head. Blood is dripping from it, as well as from Dean’s nose, which looks broken. In addition to that, it looks as though Dean’s been thrown a substantial distance, he’s barely keeping himself awake, and potentially alive.

Sam rushes to Castiel’s side and helps him carry Dean into the car, laying him on the back seats. Despite Dean’s protests, Sam climbs into the driver’s seat and drives them all back to the bunker.   
“I tried to heal him, Samuel, though he seems to be warded against healing from angels” Castiel said, briefly looking into the back at Dean’s body.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Cas, we need you to store all of your grace. Dean’s had worse injuries than those” Sam says, gesturing back to Dean. Castiel nods, though Sam can tell that he really doesn’t want to.  
“Once we get him back to the bunker, I’ll patch him up. I’ll get him doped out on pain meds and send him to bed for a while. He’ll be alright by tomorrow” Sam said, attempting to reassure the angel, who looked utterly forlorn. Castiel nodded.  
“I can try to get rid of the pain if you can heal his wounds” Castiel suggested, staring at Sam’s hair for the moment. Sam nodded and turned into the bunker garage. He parked Baby and climbed out, opening the back door to drag Dean’s almost lifeless body from the leather seats.

Sam carried Dean’s body towards the medical room, something Sam had built with Dean after they faced so many injuries and blood soaked bed sheets. Sam lifted Dean onto the medical bed, before reaching for the medical kit. It didn’t take long for Dean’s injuries to be patched up and for Dean to be doped out on codeine and morphine, while Castiel was still trying to determine why he couldn’t heal Dean. Eventually, they dragged Dean to bed.

Sam picked up Dean’s blood soaked clothes, as well as the socks that Dean kicks off in his sleep. It takes Sam several minutes to pick them all up, but eventually he had them all and tossed the clothes into the washing machine. Sam grabbed himself a towel and decided to have a quick shower before he went to relax for the night.

After his shower, Sam decided to search for another hunt. It didn’t take him long to find one, only a couple of hours drive away. Rather than waking Dean, if that would be possible with the amount of medication in his body, Sam decided that the hunt could wait until the morning when Dean _should_ be back up and running like usual. Sam left the tabs open on his laptop, but closed the lid, leaving it to charge for the night. He went through to his bedroom, rather surprised to not have seen Castiel. Shrugging the thought from his head, Sam climbed into bed. He stretched out, something he was able to do after he had modified his bed to better fit the length of his legs. He pulled the duvet around himself and attempted to get some sleep.

_Sam was walking down a street, it looked vaguely familiar though Sam couldn’t place his finger on where he recognised the place from. As he continued walking, people would wave to him, and say ‘hello Mr Novak’, which made Sam question more things. He couldn’t stop himself walking but he wanted to see where this dream would lead. A house came into Sam’s vision, and he walked into it a moment._   
_“Hey babe” A voice called from somewhere in the house, followed by screams and shouts of happy children. Sam dropped his bags and walked further through the house until he came to a kitchen. Castiel was stood over a hob, stirring something in a pan. Something grabbed Sam’s legs, and for a second, a hunter’s instinct kicked in. Looking down, Sam was met with soft brown eyes staring into his eyes. As if on autopilot, Sam picks the toddler up and sits her on his waist._   
_“How was work?” Castiel asks, pulling Sam from his trance._

 

* * *

 

Sam awoke with a jolt. The clock beside his bed flashes that it’s 3.47 am, but Sam doesn’t care about the time. The dream, it was so realistic. It’s a life Sam had wanted for so long, but he wouldn’t want that life now kids and a normal 8 - 5 job would bore Sam completely. Living domestically with Cas, though, that’s a different situation. The thought of that ignites something in Sam’s heart, something he hasn’t felt since he met Jess at that party so long ago. It takes Sam a while but eventually he manages to get back to sleep, with an ache in his heart. He doesn’t get much sleep, every time he closes his eyes, he dreams of Castiel. 6 am can’t come soon enough for Sam.

 

When 6 am eventually rolled around, Sam got dressed quickly and went for his usual run. He decided to pick up some breakfast for everyone. He picked up two breakfast bagels for Dean, along with some coffee; plenty of fruit for himself and he doesn’t know what to get for Castiel, so just picks up a box of cereal. He jogs the short distance from the cafe back to the bunker, putting it in the kitchen before going to find Dean, to inform him of the breakfast and give it to him. He found Dean sat on the edge of his bed, still in pain, though significantly less pain than the previous night.  
“Dean, some breakfast for ya here” Sam says, looking to his brother. Dean nods and grins when he sees the sheer amount of greasy food that Sam got for him.  
“Ah, you know me so well Sammy” Dean smiled. Sam chuckled and smiled.  
“Enjoy it, I have found a hunt if you’re up for it” Sam says. Dean nods.  
“Yeah, what is it?” Dean asks, before taking a bite of one of the breakfast bagels.  
“Looks like a djinn” Sam says, leaning against the door frame.  
“Sounds good, ready and out in an hour?” Dean asks.  
“Sure” Sam nods in response. He turns on his heel and leaves the room, going to eat his own breakfast. He climbs into the shower when his mind falls back to the dream that he had on the previous night.

 

It’s the longest shower that Sam’s had for a long time, probably since he was 15 and thinking he was stealthy by jacking off in he shower. It gives Sam plenty of time to think, though, and as he’s washing the suds from his hair, he realises that he’s fallen in love with the dark haired angel known only as Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving down the highway, Sam is reciting the various news articles to Dean. They all give the same information, and every single piece of information shows that it’s a djinn who caused all of trouble for everyone around. Dean agrees with Sam that it is a djinn, though they have little debate over whether or not there is one or more djinns. Sam suspects only one, but Dean believes it could be more than one, attempting to trick hunters into believing there is only one to kill as many people, and hunters, as possible. They eventually agree that the best first step, after interviewing witnesses, is to go and scope out the place.

 

Interviewing witnesses is something that always makes Sam uncomfortable. More often than not, they’re interviewing widows whose husbands have been killed by the creature, and more often than not, they flirt with Sam. This often leads to not only plenty of teasing from Dean, but also, jealousy that Sam somehow gets all these women begging for him without trying, while Dean is constantly trying to get a hook up. Today’s interviews are no different to the others. The first widow was drawn to Sam. She lowered the buttons on her shirt, flashing more of her breasts, or attempting to. It didn’t seem to work for him, instead, leading to him looking away. Dean, on the other hand, he just becomes more flirtatious with the woman. It takes them a while, but they eventually get enough information, though Sam is the only one who leaves the building, while Dean becomes … preoccupied with the woman. Sam is driving down the road towards the next witness’s house when Castiel materialises beside him.  
“Hey Cas” Sam says, completely un - fazed where Dean would be cursing.   
“Hello Samuel, what is the hunt today?” Castiel asked, looking to Sam. His eyes were drawn to Sam’s hair, though he was able to resist the urge to stroke Sam’s hair this time.   
“Djinn. Dean’s with one of the widows, doing … what Dean does” Sam spoke, unsure of how to word what Dean was doing, it was a weird relationship what Castiel and Dean have, telling the angel that Dean was fucking a widow, probably on her pristine leather sofa with a plastic cover? Not something Sam particularly wants to do, or see Castiel’s potentially dangerous response to.

“Ah, yes I understand” Castiel says, but doesn’t say anything.   
“Yeah, so I’m off to interview the next witness. From what I have read, she’s a teenage girl, barely survived when she met one” Sam said, while parking up.   
“You wanna come with?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded in response.   
“Yeah sure” He smiled. Sam climbed out of the car, pulling the FBI badge from the glove compartment, while Castiel pulled his from his coat pocket, though Sam suspects it wasn’t there to begin with.

 

Walking up to the house, Sam can feel the stare of Castiel on his head as per usual. He knocks at the door with a firm three taps, before turning to Castiel.   
“From what I’ve read, she was exploring a building nearby when _someone_ went for her. Let’s see what she has to say, let me lead on this one” Sam explained, not implying that they knew it was not human, Sam had long suspected that someone was behind the door.

After a few moments, the door opened. The teenage girl was there, and she clearly looked terrified.  
“Hi, are you Louisa Jensen?” Sam asked, while pulling his FBI badge from his pocket. Castiel’s badge was beside his own. The teenage girl nodded, looking at the badges.   
“Hello, Agent Black and Agent White” She said, while inviting them into the house.   
“I thought it was just a small town thing?” She asked, while sitting on the sofa.   
“It got passed up to the FBI because of the discrepancies that were found, and some of the other stuff that was happening” Sam explained, sending a small smile her way. It seemed to calm her down slightly.   
“Don’ t worry about calling me Agent, just call me Sam” He said softly, further lowering her anxiety. She smiled and nodded.   
“What can you tell me about what happened that night?” Sam asked her, pulling his note pad out, as well as his recorder.   
“Well, I was in the old sugar mill, me and a couple of others. It was noisier than usual in the days leading up to us going and we wanted to know what it was that made the noise. She sighed and looked down. It was clear to Sam that the girl was completely petrified.  
“Don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble for trespassing, we’re trying to find who it was that did what they did, we already know that there have been victims” Sam reassured her further. The teenage girl seemed to be much more calm.

 

It took longer than anticipated, but eventually they managed to get enough information from the girl to determine that there were in fact more than one of the creatures, _monsters according to Louisa._ Dean met Sam and Castiel at the motel, and they agreed that they would have dinner, and then would go and get rid of the creatures.

 

They left at 5.30pm and went to the closest diner. Sam ordered his usual – a chicken Caesar salad, while Dean got the greasiest thing imaginable, with a serving of extra greasy fries. Castiel didn’t get any good, instead choosing to steal a few of Dean’s fries. Sam chuckled as he watched Dean’s reaction to Castiel stealing his food.

Scaling the building, they found that the only entrance was two storeys high with all of the doors being locked from the inside, and it meant that Dean needed to stand on Sam’s shoulders to get in. It didn’t take long for Dean and unlock a door for Sam and Castiel. They agreed to split into two groups, Dean and Castiel, and Sam alone. More often than not, Sam would hunt alone, it’s easier for him.

Sam quickly found a few djinns and using the knife coated in lamb’s blood, he killed them all. He continued walking through until he came face to face with Dean and Castiel.  
“All back there are dead” Sam said, gesturing behind him with his thumb. Dean nodded.   
“All good then, let’s get outta here before the feds come” Dean said, and they all walked towards the exit. Castiel stayed back and made sure that the hunt was all cleared up, and there’s no evidence of them.

The drive back to the motel was boring. Sam used the time to pass and catch some sleep, though he suspected that when they get back to the bunker, Dean will want to get drunk. It’s rare to get such a simple, successful hunt nowadays. To have one is like a walk in the park for Sam and Dean, and more often than not, the time following those hunts is when they celebrate, whether its drinking so much booze that they can barely walk in a straight line, or catching up on some sleep until the next hunt comes along.

Based on how Dean is acting, Sam is suspecting that the night ahead will be filled with plenty of booze and bad decisions from both Sam and Dean. He doesn’t mind though, they have no more hunts left for the next few weeks, and if it means that they have a night filled with fun, games and laughter, then Sam is more than willing to have a few bad decisions for the one night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough, once they have both cleaned up after the hunt, the beers come out like usual. The biggest perk of having an angel for a best friend is that they have unlimited booze on tap in the kitchen. Dean fills up a load of jugs and carries them through to the war room, moving to get comfortable with Sam.   
“Another successful hunt for us” Dean says, clinking his glass with Sam’s, who nods. Castiel is long gone, probably making sure the evidence of their hunt is completely gone before going to Heaven for a while, it’s what he usually does after the brother’s have been out on a hunt, when Sam and Dean are relaxing, or patching each other up, which is entirely dependent on how successful the previous hunt has been. It’s rare for Castiel to return to the brothers after they’ve finished the hunt.

As the night progresses, the brothers get more and more drunk until they can barely function properly. Or so Sam thought, it turns out that only he is drunk.   
“I bet…you can’t drink three full jugs of beer in less than thirty seconds. If you do, I’ll let you shave my hair. If not, I’m shaving your hair” Dean responded. Sam smirked and held his hand out, shaking Dean’s hand.   
“Piece of cake” Sam slurred, and Dean chuckled, shaking his head in response.   
“If you say so” He smirked. Dean pulled out his phone and set a timer for 25 seconds, making sure that he would win this bet. He handed Sam the first jug, hitting start on the timer. Sure enough, Sam was barely into the second jug before the timer beeped. Dean grinned and reached for the scissors and shaver, getting to work. He made certain in his head that after he was finished, the hair that Castiel loves so much will no longer be there for him, and Dean can have Castiel for himself like he has wanted since they were in purgatory so long ago, in a time that they don’t speak of.

Half an hour later and Sam’s hair looked completely different. It was gone from around his shoulders to a buzz cut. Sam didn’t even seem too upset either. The true extent of his reaction, though, wouldn’t be seen until morning.

 

* * *

 

Dean was awoken by Sam shouting and screaming. He chuckled slightly, but rolled over in bed, pretending to still be hung over, a clear lie to everyone. It was almost an hour before Sam burst into Dean’s room, clearly still hung over but he was truly aware of what had happened over night to his hair.   
“What the hell have you done?” Sam exclaimed. Dean groaned and rolled over, stifling a laugh when he saw the true extent of Sam’s hair.   
“Me? Nothing” Dean responded, feigning innocence, though both knew full well that it was bullshit.   
“You did this” Sam growled, and left the room in a fit of rage. Dean burst out laughing and curled up as he laughed more and more until eventually he managed to climb out of bed and change into something that wasn’t only his boxer shorts. As much as he’s jealous of whatever the hell is going on between Sam and Castiel, he doesn’t want the angel to see Dean in only his boxer shorts, more so with what he anticipates will happen given how protective the angel is over Sam and his hair.

Walking through the corridors, Dean can hear Castiel and Sam having a heated debate. Dean stumbled into the kitchen, finding Castiel angrier than Dean had ever seen the angel.   
“What have you done?” Castiel snarled. Dean frowned and held his hands up.   
“It’s not my fault drunk Sam agrees to bets that he can’t win” Dean responded. He moved to the coffee machine, flinching slightly when he felt pure anger radiating from Castiel. Turning around, he was surprised to find himself alone in the room. He shrugged and made himself an incredibly strong coffee.

The next time he saw either Sam or Castiel, he was walking towards his bedroom to dress. He saw Sam sat on his bed while Castiel was attempting to recover Sam’s prior hair. It seemed to be working, it was a lot longer than it had been less than half an hour earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam awoke with a pounding headache. The room was spinning the constant tick – tock of the clock only added to the pounding in his head. Sitting up, he moved to push his hair back, surprised when his hair was … gone. He frowned and shook his head, pinched himself and tried every single technique to reawaken himself, praying that it was only a dream and his hair was still at the length he knew it to be for so long, though deep down he knows that it isn’t the usual length and it’s been cut since they all returned to the bunker from the hunt the previous night. Running to the bathroom, Sam felt his heart sink when he saw just how much hair has gone, he looks bald in comparison to last night. He calls for Dean, hoping that his older brother has some semblance of an idea of what happened last night, though he doubts that Dean does too, they were both incredibly drunk last night.

Eventually, he walks to Dean’s bedroom, though that gives less answers.   
“What have you done?” Sam exclaims, noting that he’s awoken Dean.   
“Me? Nothing” Dean responds, attempting to hide his laughter, though not very well. Sam sighs and leaves the room a few moments later and sends a prayer to Castiel, in the hopes that the Angel can somehow resolve the horrific situation.

Castiel appears in front of Sam in less than a second. His eyes instantly fill with anger when he sees that the hair has gone.  
“Sam, what has happened to your hair?” Castiel asked, holding Sam’s head in his hand as he looked over the new look.   
“I think Dean, we were drunk last night though, so anything could have happened” Sam responded. Castiel nodded, looking over when Dean walked in.   
“What have you done?” Castiel growled. Dean let out some witty, or shitty, response, but neither Sam or Castiel paid any attention to it, instead disappearing towards one of the bedrooms.

Sam sighed and sat on the bed, watching as Castiel stood over him. Looking up, Sam’s eyes met Castiel’s for a moment. Letting go of all of his inhibitions, Sam knotted his fingers through Castiel’s hair and tugged the smaller man into a kiss. Castiel shifted and sat in Sam’s lap, deepening the kiss for several moments until eventually Sam’s need to breathe became too much. Castiel shifted and looked to Sam.  
“That was pleasant” He chuckled.   
“That it was” Sam chuckled. Castiel smiled.   
“Would’ve been nicer if you had longer hair though. Let’s see if I can get it grown back” Castiel said and moved to stand over Sam. He held Sam’s head in his hand for a few moments, and Sam felt the angelic grace rushing through his body. He shifted slightly when he felt something brush against the back of his neck, but chose not to reach back and touch it until Castiel was finished.

It took several minutes for Castiel to have Sam’s hair back to the normal length, and Sam was finally back to normal. Before Sam could thank Castiel, the angel fisted a hand into Sam’s hair and kissed him deeply. Sam gasped and moaned, subconsciously laying back on the bed and pulling the angel over him. It didn’t turn sexual, Sam didn’t want it to, but he did enjoy having Castiel cuddled into his chest while they made out on the bed.


End file.
